gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan GT-R (R35)
The Nissan GT-R R35 is a 2-door performance coupe produced by Japanese car company Nissan. Nissan have been unabashed about the car's performance, apparently improving the car's performance from the previous generation. The new VR38DETT engine boasts 480BHP (Brake HorsePower), a dramatic improvement over the previous generation's 276. However, each VR38DETT engine is hand-made, which means each GT-R will have a different amount of horsepower. Because of it's outstanding looks and it's excellent acceleration and top speed, the Nissan GT-R R35 is considered a 'Supercar'. Performance Handling The GT-R is light and nimble, boasting superb steering communication and the fastest electronic semi-auto gearbox in the game. When going around a turn, the steering wheel (if you have one) lets you know exactly where weight is going and why. This is especially useful for determining how much brake or gas is necessary. Finer suspension tuning can stabilize steady-state cornering to provide the fastest times of almost any road car. (Fuji F) That said, it does tend to get a four-wheel drift if one of the pedals is pressed too hard. However, this can be easily counterbalanced by letting up a bit, or using the other one to smooth things out a bit. Top Speed For a Japanese Sportscar, the GT-R is quite fast compared to its other Japanese competitors. It is capable of reaching speeds of up to 200 MPH and can accelerate from 0 to 60MPH/100 Km/H in about 3.7 seconds. Specifications *Displacement: V6 3,799 cc (3.8 L; 231.8 cu in) *Horsepower: 480 bhp (360 kW) at 6400 rpm* 485 bhp (362 kW)** *Torque: 430 lb·ft (580 N·m)* 434 lb·ft (588 N·m)** *Twin Turbo maximum boost: 17.8 psi (123 kPa)* *Redline: 7000 rpm *Drivetrain: Premium Midship AWD *Curb weight: estimated 3,800 lb (1,700 kg)* *Production: 2500 units per year (US) *Price: US$76,840 to US$80,090''[22]'' *Top Speed: 193 mph (311 km/h)* :* manufacturer claimed :** 2010 model year Appearances in the Gran Turismo Series ''Gran Turismo 5'' *GT-R Prototype '05 *GT-R R35 '07 *GT-R "Black Mask" '07 *GT-R Spec-V '09 Variants (GT5) GT-R Prototype '05 This was the prototype GT-R. Aside from a more aggressive-looking front end and slightly different side, it hardly differs from the production model. Grade Premium Price Cr. 430,000 Level 9 Colours silver GT-R '07 This is the production GT-R, base model. Grade Premium Price Cr. 77,700 Level 11 Colours White Pearl (3P) Ultimate Metal Silver (4M) Dark Metal Gray (M) Titanium Gray ™ Super Black Vibrant Red © GT-R Black Mask This was the disguised version of the production GT-R. Featuring a mask over the front and rear portions of the car, as well as rings of black tape around the wheel rims and over the door handles, when the production car was unveiled in real life at the Tokyo Motor Show 2007, the CGI production car was simultaneously unveiled through GT online. Grade Premium Price Cr. 250,000 (or can be won from completing all events in the Professional Series) Level 12 Colours White Pear (3P) with black mask Ultimate Metal Silver (4M) with black mask Dark Metal Gray (M) with black mask Titanium Gray ™ with black mask Super Black with black mask Vibrant Red © with black mask GT-R SpecV '09 This is a lighter, faster version of the standard GT-R. Due to its inclusion in GTPSP, it can also be had as a Standard car, but only transferred from your portable garage; therefore it can only be used in Arcade Mode. Grade Premium/Standard Price (Premium) Cr. 157,500 Level (Premium) 12 Colours (Premium) Brilliant White Pearl (3P) Dark Metal Gray (M) Ultimate Opal Black (RP) Super Black Vibrant Red © GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Version) This is the SpecV GT-R used in some of the training in GT5 academy, Polyphony's competition to find the best gamers in the world and transform them into racers. It differs from the standard SpecV due to GT Academy decals. Grade Premium Price Won from getting gold in the S Licenses Level Unknown Colours Brilliant White Pearl (3P) with GT Academy decals Dark Metal Gray (M) with GT Academy decals Ultimate Opal Black (RP) with GT Academy decals Super Black with GT Academy decals Vibrant Red © with GT Academy decals GT-R Concept (Tokyo Motor Show 2001) '01 The original concept for the GT-R, and one of only two fully Standard model GT-R variants, this car first appeared in (and as the cover car of) GT Concept. It features a different profile and outrageous air intakes compared to the 2007 production model. Grade Standard Price varying Level unknown Colours silver GT-R Concept LM Race Car This was a rendering of a racing version of the 2001 GT-R concept, and the only other fully Standard GT-R in GT5. Grade Standard Price varying Level unknown Colours unknown GT-R Super GT '08 On the game, the GT-R Super GT is actually a range of different-liveried GT-R racers that competed in Japan's Super GT series in 2008. Grade Premium Price Cr. 950,000 Level 19-20 Colours Motul Autech livery No. 22 Woodone Advan Clarion livery No. 24 Calsonic Impul livery No. 12 Xanavi Nismo livery No. 23 Yellowhat YMS Tomica livery No. 3 Category:Cars Category:Sports cars